Computer networks are commonplace in today's working environment and are steadily making their way into the home environment. These computer networks can be configured to provide intraconnectivity and/or interconnectivity between various computing resources. These networks are particularly advantageous for environments that have shared resources, such as, for example, a printing device, scanning device, facsimile device, data storage device, etc.
Configuring these various networked devices to operate together can be difficult, especially for novice users or system administrators, and/or for larger networks. In some cases, a system administrator may be required to physically visit each resource on the network and configure the resource using the resource's locally available configuration mechanisms. Thus, for example, a system administrator may be required to configure a printer using its user interface (e.g., buttons, display, etc.). In certain other networks, the system administrator may be able to configure or otherwise modify the network and its various resources via the network interface itself (i.e., assuming that the resources have already been configured with applicable network identifiers, addresses, etc.). Thus, for example, a system administrator may use one or more remotely hosted programs on a personal computer (PC) or the like to selectively configure shared resources by sending the appropriate information over the network interface.
Unfortunately, most networks do not have a simple universal remote programming capability available that will support the configuration of all or most of the shared resources. This is particularly true for networks that include a variety of resources from different manufacturers, each of whom may choose to provide or otherwise require a special programming mechanism, e.g., local control panel, switches, local or remote software programs, and the like.
Moreover, some network resources tend to be more difficult to initially set up and subsequently reconfigure because the user interface has been designed to more readily support the routine user input/output requirements associated with normal operations. By way of example, conventional printers tend to have simple user interfaces with limited display capabilities and only a few buttons. While such an arrangement typically provides for a more user friendly interface for those printing documents day in and day out, the limited display and buttons tend to make the configuration process more difficult. For example, most networks require that each of the resources be assigned a unique identifier, such as, an Internet Protocol (IP) address. To configure a printer with its assigned address or to change its address, the user or system administrator will need to enter the new information through the existing user interface. Unfortunately, the user-friendly interfaces provided with most printers do not include a full numerical and/or alphanumerical keypad that might be convenient for entering such network identifier information. Additionally, most printers have limited display capabilities, e.g., 16 character or perhaps 32 character wide displays, that may further hinder the user when entering lengthy configuration information.
This is not to say that printers cannot be configured as required, only that the existing interfaces tend to make the job more difficult. For example, some printers provide a scrolling display of selectable alphanumeric characters that can be navigated using only a few input buttons. While this obviously works, it tends to be slower, especially for lengthy addresses wherein the user is forced to scroll up or down through several characters until the appropriate character is located.
Consequently, there is a need for improved methods and arrangements for controlling, configuring or otherwise interfacing with various computing resources, such as, peripheral devices. Preferably, the improved methods and arrangements will provide a simple, user-friendly and cost-effective user interface for more routine operations, while also providing a faster, more efficient and convenient user interface for advanced configuring and/or controlling operations.